Escaping Fate
by purplem2
Summary: Amelia escapes her abusive father and runs to Emily Young, her older sister during Christmas Eve.Now, all she wants is death. Will a certain werewolf change her mind? Or will she give in to death? suck at summaries!DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!


Chapter 1

My screams echoed through the walls. He grips my hair tighter and muffles my cries with his big burly hands. Tears streamed down my face as uncontrollable sobs shook my body. I trashed endlessly until he pressed a silver blade on my neck.

Red liquid poured out of the small cut. The big man behind me led me up the stairs and I realized what was going to happen. No, not again, I thought.

He scanned the halfway probably to drunk too remember where his room was. Taking advantage of this, I ran for the stairs. I took a deep breath before running out the door. After running down the road for about five minutes I stopped and started to walk.

I started crying until I had no more tears left in me. Why did this have to happen to me? Why was my life so ruined? Why couldn't I have a normal life like any other teenager?

Sighing, I shook my head and forced myself to continue. I was tires of this, tired of my life. This happened every night, my father would come home drunk, try to rape me and I would flee. Thankfully, he had never actually raped me because he would pass out when he tries to chase me or for some other reason.

Sadly, due to my lack of courage I always came back the next day. But today… something in me burst, and I don't think I could go back. This was the last straw. Where could I go? What was I supposed to do now?

Panic washed over me as I bombarded myself with these questions. What the hell was I thinking? Where am I going to sleep? I calmed myself down, and vowed to myself I would never go back. I didn't care if I had to sleep on the streets, anywhere was better with him.

I cried silently remembering the first time he had touched me. I shook my head and tried to get these thoughts out of my head.

I deserved better than that, didn't I? While walking down the road, I noticed a few people looking at me strangely. I wonder why… then I remembered why. I was only wearing a pair of short shorts and a tank top. Not only that, but my clothes were covered in blood, leaves and twigs.

And, it was the Christmas; could my life get any worse? Apparently, it could as it began to rain. Soon enough, the rain turned to snow and I began to realize this was it. This was how my life would end; I would freeze to death.

After walking for a while an idea popped in my head, was it possible that I could stay with Emily? She was still my big sister even if she left with her husband, Sam Uley, I think. Dad was mean to her only verbally but still. One day, he yelled at her and slapped her which was the biggest mistake ever. Her boyfriend, Sam, beat the crap out of him and she left with him.

Of course, I don't blame him. I would have done the same but I was still too young. I was only 16 almost 17 and Emily had left about 3 years ago. Would she still remember me? I hoped so. While passing a house, I noticed a bike. It looked brand new and I realized it must be a Christmas gift.

As much as I needed to get to La Push, I wouldn't steal it. No way, I rather freeze to death. The thought that I might made me smile. If death was what awaited me then I would gladly take it. If Emily didn't want me, then I would jump off a cliff or get run over or something.

I didn't notice I had gotten out of the sidewalk and into the road. A car almost hit me but I jumped out of the way. The driver cursed at me before speeding off. It's not like I got in the way on purpose, I thought.

I began to walk again careful to stay on the sidewalk. The wind howled causing me to shiver. I should have grabbed a jacket. Then I laughed humorlessly, how was I supposed to grab a jacket if I was about to get raped? That man had seriously messed me up.

I was an emotional and physical mess. Gosh, I might as well die. After hours of walking, I found a sign that said La Push. Just a little more, I forced myself to continue walking. My legs hurt badly that I even considered curling up on the ground and just letting nature to its job. But, of course I was too much of a wimp to actually want to die.

First Beach, I could see it now. I would have been jumping up and down if I actually had the energy to. With as much strength as I could muster I continued walking into the forest but then stopped. There was a trail of smoke coming not too far away. Maybe I should follow it. I remember Emily telling me they loved to have bonfires.

Excitement took over me and I started to walk faster until I stepped on branch.

"Ah!" I shrieked in pain. Part of the branch had gone through part of my leg and it was bleeding badly. I needed a doctor and quick. I walked faster ignoring the pain in my leg.

I stopped in front of a bunch of people who didn't even notice me. I started crying from the pain and slid down to the floor. Everyone's head snapped to me with their eyes wide. This is too much, I thought. Tears blurred my vision and I gave up. My eyes closed as I gave in to the darkness.

***AN: what do you think R&R* review please! Tell me what u new at this so please tell me… also ahave u fond any sotires like this.. theres a lot and I try to be original but just ell me..if theres something like this, ill delete this..


End file.
